The Best Kind of Surprise
by Rayve
Summary: Kagome awakes to a strange man in her room- who turns out to be Inuyasha. Demons live a long, long time... In the modern world of Tokyo, Inuyasha insists on a relationship. Kagome quickly discovers Inuyasha-and others-changed. It's different now- better.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Kind of Surprise  
>*The next chapter will be better written*<p>

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" A soft knock jolted the seventeen year old back to reality.<p>

"Yeah, mom?" She opened the door.

Her mother smiled. "I'm taking Sota to the movies. Your grandfather is working in the shrine tonight, so you'll have the house to yourself."

Kagome smiled back. "Thank you mom. I'm just finishing up my homework."

"Behave!" She said cheerily, walking down the hallway.

Kagome sighed and shut the door. She glanced at the desk, groaning, and plopped down on the pink blanket.

It had been just over a year since she came back from the feudal era for the last time. In many ways, the longest year of her life.

She was a high school student, fighting to earn marks much higher than average. She had a booming social life, compared to most teens, with three best friends and Hojo, while he wasn't her boyfriend, they went on occasional dates. She'd picked up work at her family's shrine when her grandfather realized she had the abilities of a true priestess.

She was exausted. On a saturday night, she was stuck doing homework to catch up. Even though she wasn't tramping through wilderness with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku for weeks at a time, high school was tough. She would have never made it if she fell down the well a year later.

She traced a shape on the blanket, and snuggled down. Just a short nap... she could go out with her friends tomorrow if she got it all done...

* * *

><p>When she woke up, it was dark outside. Kagome sighed, and got off her bed.<p>

It was pretty cold in her room. She squinted.

_I'm sure I left the lights on. And the window's open!_

"Hay, you're awake." A deep, strange voice called casually.

She expected to see Sota or her grandfather, but sitting on the chair was a stranger.

Kagome screamed. The man jumped up, clapping his hands over the baseball cap on his head.

"Ow, Kagome! Relax!"

She scrambled over to the door, ripping the desk lamp off the wall and throwing it at him as she went.

He batted the lamp out of the air and reached for her arm.

"I don't wanna die!" She shouted, scrambling away from whoever the man was, unfortunately backing into a wall.

"Don't touch me! GRANDPA!" She screamed again, flailing as the stranger pulled her close to him and wrapped a hand around her mouth.

"Geez, Kagome. Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." He rumbled. "Don't you recognize me?" He growled. She panicked, struggling to get away from him. He tugged the sunglasses off his face and tilted her head up.

She bit him, clamping down with her teeth as hard as she could. He hissed and pulled his hand back.

"Get off me, you creep!" Kagome jabbed her knee up between his legs. Instantly, the arm holding her in place slithered away, and the man dropped to his knees, holding his groin. The baseball cap on his head slid slightly, and a long, whitish rope hung down. Almost instantly, he was back on his feet. Kagome dove across the room, flicked on the light, still panicked, and grabbed an umbrella, smacking the groaning man on the floor. He reached up and snapped the metal rod, almost effortlessly.

Kagome screamed again, even louder, and started to hurl random objects off shelves.

The person batted almost everything out of the air, and nothing Kagome was doing halted him. She pulled a bat out of the closet, and slammed it down. There was a loud crack, and six inches above her hand were long claws, almost like fake fingernails.

He jumped up, with almost supernatural speed, and pounced on her, the two of them tumbling to the floor. Kagome tried to scream, thinking she was going to be either raped or killed, but a hand blocked her face. She was trapped, the person holding her down.

"Kagome. Calm down." He flicked off the baseball cap, and sliver suddenly cascaded down his shoulders. "Mhhmmhmmhaa?" She mumbled, eyes going wide. The hand was removed.

"Inuyasha?" She gasped.

He nodded, intense golden eyes soaking up her face. After a long moment, she realized he was still laying on top of her.

"Um..." She blushed. He snapped back into awareness, and rolled off her.

Kagome sat up, staring in shock at him. He rubbed his arm. "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You... don't want to see me?" The voice was gaurded, but there was a sense of injury in his tone.

"No! No, that's not it at all!" Kagome said, her eyes glinting. "I- it's been so long! I'd given up hope of seeing you again!"

"Well, I would have been here sooner, but..."

"How did you even get here? Are you okay? I'm sooo sorry!"

He smiled at her, a fang tip glinting softly. "You forget how long demons live."

She blinked in shock. "So you waited... five hundred years..."

Inuyasha nodded. Her eyes teared up.

"What did I do?" He asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "I can't believe anyone would wait five hundred years for me!"

Shocking her, she was pulled into a tight hug, holding her warm body as tightly as possible without hurting her. In a voice that was just as strained as her own, he said, "This isn't exactly the perfect reunion I hoped for. But... you underestimated just how much I love you."

She gasped loudly; He stiffened. "Did you... say that?"

Inuyasha released her, almost propelling himself away. "I guess I shouldn't have." The golden eyes of an Inuyokai darkened.

She laughed. "I- No, it was just... surprising to hear you say something like that."

"Oh."

Suddenly, questions burst into her mind. "So how is everyone? How are Sango and Miroku-"

"Sango and Miroku died." He sighed. "A long time ago. But Sango gave me something for you, shortly before she passed away. I have it, but not here."

"Oh." She echoed his earlier reply. "I should have known... I didn't think..."

He shrugged. "Sorry, Kagome. You were close to Sango."

She bit her lip. "And Kaede too..."

He nodded. "She lived for a long, long time, especially for a human. But humans have thier limits."

"What about my limit?" She asked.

His breath caught in his throat. The expression on his face was frightening. "Don't talk about that. Don't... I don't want to think of that."

She shook her head. "I'm going to die one day, just like them. We both know that."

Inuyasha caught her eyes. "That's a long way off, Kagome. If... you died, I would die."

"But-"

"Kagome- I don't want to think about this. There's ways for you to survive, just as long as me, or even longer. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry." She said meekly. "I'm glad that you're here, though."

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I attacked you." Guilt passed over her features.

He sat next to her on the floor, crossing his legs. "Yeah, I guess I'm different than last time. I'm wearing different clothes, right?" He was. In a casual T-shirt and jeans, as well as sunglasses and a hat on and hair pulled back, Inuyasha was almost unrecognizeable.

"Yeah. I'm sorry-"

He cut her off. "Don't apologize. I should have thought. It's been so long since I saw you, thinking things through wasn't my first priority."

She flinched. "It's kinda weird. You're five hundred years older than me..."

A dark cloud passed over his face. "Well over five hundred years. More like seven hundred."

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Why do you keep doing that? Getting all distant?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've had so long to think of this... I'm scared you'll turn me away."

She laughed. "What?" He growled.

Kagome shook her head. "I would never do something like that, Inuyasha! It would be you, to turn me away. I'd never give up on you, _Baka_!" Thier shoulders brushed.

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I guess I deserve that. After all you put up with... me being so nasty to you, running off to Kikyou..."

She laced her fingers with his, slowly. "Inuyasha. I don't care."

He froze, thier faces inches apart. Inuyasha gathered up his courage, and said, "Mmph."

"Kagome, I love you. No matter what happens, I love you."

She tackled him. "You said that already!"

He hugged her firmly. "You mean everything to me." She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He opened his mouth again, doubtlessly to say something else romantic and un-Inuyasha-like.

The phone rang. He cursed, dug a slim silver phone out of his pocket, and hit a button.

"Yeah, Shippo, I saw her. No, I'm not doing anything. Yeah, I'll be home soon. Goodbye!"

He chucked the phone against the wall, leaving a nearly invisible dent. "I told him I would be home by now."

"Shippo's here?" She asked, exited. "How about Kiara?"

He laughed. "Yeah, the brat's just fine. Kiara missed you, I think. And not just them. Sesshoumaru and Rin live close to us, too."

"Take me to see them!" Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Tomorrow." He sighed. "I promise. You're tired, and it's late anyway. Your mom and Sota just came in."

"Will you say hello?" She asked mischeviously. Inuyasha groaned.


	2. Apology

Hello guys!  
>I know I really shouldn't be making excuses. It's been months- Months!<br>Anyway, I originally wrote this story after I finished Inyasha- when I was 13. I've had almost three years to improve my writing skill, and looking over the plot, I have to say I'm embarrassed by how childish it looks. I've been writing my own original novel, and I've been busy between that and my life. So I'm truly, sincerely sorry for making you all wait, especially my devoted fan (Wicked Lady 24, thank you for so much devotion!). I'm working on the story, and I'll try to have the next one published ASAP.  
>I tend to get very side tracked with everything going on in my life at the moment. But I'm doing my best; I thank you for being patient.<br>I was also a little messy with the placement of the story. This is two years after the well closed, in Kagome's senior year of high school. Inuyasha appears to be about twenty, and Shippo appears to be about sixteen (When we see him). I'll go into detail explaining the way I age the demons when it comes up in later chapters.  
>~P.o.R.a.D<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kagome."<br>She jumped. "Souta!"  
>He was so much taller now, she mused, toying with his hair. He batted her hand away. "Sis!"<br>Souta was in an unusually good mood. He skipped back, avoiding his older sisters' hand. Kagome giggled.  
>"So is Inuyasha coming again today?" He asked hopefully. "He really looks weird in, ya know, our clothes."<br>"I... I dunno." She said. After a short hello, Inuyasha left last night. She hadn't heard from him all night.  
>She was exhausted.<br>It was so, so incredibly strange to think the Hanyou was in her world. So strange for her to not look over and see him laying on the floor in that damned Fire Rat kimono. So... weird to think that Inuyasha had grown up a little bit.  
>He acted so differently.<br>Oh, there was still that brashness in his attitude, the way he talked, but he seemed a little more understanding, a little nicer, even. Not so guarded.  
>And the 'I love you'.<br>She assumed he knew how she felt, but Kagome never expected to hear those words from him- from Inuyasha, of all people. Brash, hot-headed Inuyasha with an emotional range of a teaspoon, suddenly sweet and kind.  
>Well, maybe five hundred years does something to you.<br>That whole train of thought sent her mind spinning all over again. It had been that way last night; she finally freed her mind from one loop of thought, only to be dragged back into another. She hadn't slept a wink.  
>Kagome's sock feet tracked across the floor. "I'm going to take a nap, Souta. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"<br>And just as she made it to her room, there was a knock at the door.  
>She groaned, hoping it wasn't a visitor. She wanted to sleep... sleep...<br>"Kagome, Inuyasha's here!"  
>Regardless of how happy that statement made her, she had the urge to make the stupid hanyou sit for not letting her have a nap.<br>"Hi!" Inuyasha said brightly, playing with her cat as she walked into the kitchen. "I was hoping you were home from school. Are ya busy today? Do you have anything to do?"  
>"No, not really. I have a test I need to study for on friday, but it's no big deal."<br>He paused. "No... big... deal?"  
>"Yeah, it's not like I miss months of school anymore." She shrugged. "And history is my best class."<br>He tugged on the cat's paws. "Well, I wonder why. I bet you aced tests on the Sengoku Jidai."  
>They snapped back into place.<br>It was almost incredible how natural and easy it felt. She didn't even notice she was sitting next to him until Souta teased her.  
>Kagome flushed, scooting back a few inches. "So, um, Inuyasha, do you go to high school?"<br>"Do I look like I go to high school?" He retorted.  
>She examined him. In brown trousers, a plain white button-down shirt and sneakers, he didn't. He looked like a college student. Older than he was before.<br>It made her feel kinda lonely.  
>"Well, if you have time, I'd like to take you to my place. Shippo's dying to see you." He pushed his long hair back. It wasn't a long as it had been, reaching only down to his shoulders, pulled back in a ponytail. Those familiar, mischevious golden eyes glinted at her.<br>Without even thinking, she agreed.


End file.
